The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, these approaches are not known to be prior art and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Spatial is a technology that simulates surround sound. For example, some spatial systems can simulate 5:1 audio surround sound effect using speakers that are not positioned in conventional 5:1 locations. Spatial may help a user better organize their acoustic environment so they can choose which sounds or voices to focus on. Spatial can be used in smaller spaces, such as vehicles, to remove the need for use of earphones or headphones. For example, a listener sitting in a seat of a vehicle would be able to hear the sound when seated, but when the listener steps outside of the seat, the sound may disappear.
Spatial has many advantages over conventional headsets or earphones, which are typically required to listen to audio. Headphones and/or earphones can be uncomfortable when used over a long period of time. When headphones/earphones are intended for use in a public setting, hygiene problems can arise in that these accessories may become unsanitary or unattractive to listeners. Headphone/earphones can be very uncomfortable after wearing them for several hours. Moreover, headphones/earphones are subject to wear, which can diminish their useful life and increase maintenance costs. Furthermore, there is the potential for abuse and damage from vandalism to these accessories.